Striaton City
There's three items you can obtain right off the bat in Striaton City. First, go to the left of the entrance. There is an X Speed at the end of the path. X Speed is useless, which would explain why it was dropped here in the first place. The first house on the right has another item for you. Talk to the lone man for a Great Ball. Go around the buildings and to the right you will get a Dusk Ball from the sleezy man. You always get the good stuff behind the buildings. VS. Cheren |Pokemon 1 Level = 9 |Pokemon 2 = |Pokemon 2 Level = 7 }}Make your way to the school in the western part of the city. Cheren is at the board. He will tell you the gym leader is away. In rage, you attack Cheren (or politely agree to a battle so he can test items). Both of his Pokemon are Level 8. He'll open with his starter Pokemon, so you should consider opening with anything but yours. He also uses a Purrloin. It should be noted that Purrloin has Assist, which basically means Purrloin will use any move in his party's repertoire. 800 PokeDollars are now yours. Dreamyard Head east from the city. We're making a quick detour. The trainer here uses a Level 8 Purrloin and then another exactly like it. STAB attacks are your friend. The kid to the east uses two Patrats and one Lillipup, all Level 7. To the northeast is an X Defend. I can understand if you don't want it. The girl here will give you a Pokemon that depends on your starter. If you chose Snivy, you get Panpour. If you chose Oshawott you get Pansear. Choosing Tepig gets you Pansage. These Pokemon are effective for facing the Gym Leader. Head back to the city. Striaton City Gym The man in front of the gym will suggest you prepare to face whatever would defeat your starter. Now that's just mean. Enter the gym. A man will approach you. Let's call him our personal trainer for humor's sake. He gives you some water and tells you to run a marathon across the tiles. The curtain symbolizes a type, so step on the button that will defeat whatever is on the curtain. You'll encounter a waiter who uses a strong Lillipup at Level 11. This thing is pretty tough to beat. If it dominates you, consider going back to Route 2 for some training. I recommend getting at least 2 Pokemon to Level 14, but leveling will be ridiculously slow at around 11 and up. You might want to save after the battle with the waitress. She uses a Level 10 Patrat and a Level 10 Purrloin. Beware the Patrat's Bide. Lower its stats while it is charging up so you won't take damage. Heal up and step towards the gym leader. VS. Gym Leader |Pokemon 1 Level = 12 |Pokemon 2 = |Pokemon 2 Level = 11}} The gym leader has two Pokemon. They both have Work Up, which raises Sp. Atk and Attack. The first is a Level 12 Lillipup and the second is an elemental monkey at Level 14. Your elemental monkey is type-effective against it, so use either your starter or something other than your monkey first. Bide can be your best weapon here, as its damage depends on the damage of the opponent's Pokemon. The Work Up will cause them to hit hard, and the Bide to hit even harder. The monkey will be nothing compared to yours, despite the likely level advantage. For winning, you will get 1680 PokeDollars. You also get a TM for the annoying Work Up. Back Outside A girl named Fennel will be outside. She will take you into a house and give you HM01, which is Cut. Talk to the girl by the bed, Amanita. She made the PC system. No longer is it "Someone's PC." Leave the room and go heal up. New items are available at the Pokemart, so feel free to check them out. Now, you want to go back to the Dreamyard. Go to: Dreamyard Category:Black/White